cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Stenen Dwalen
Summary The Stenen Dwalen, or Stones Wandering, are refugee clans of dwarves and and halfbreeds. They traveled north from the Midian Empire over 200 years ago--after the Fall of the Forges. The Stenen Dwalen have traded their mines for herds of goat and boar. Although weakened by the constant life of the road, the Stenen prove too hard a mark for most highwaymen. The Stenen are a deeply religious people. They feel like their mass exodus is either a punishment or a betrayal by their under-mountain Gods. This has led to a schism among the Stenen. Two thirds of the dwarves, the Awyr Dwalen, have lost faith in the Old Ways, while the remaining, the Pryd Dwalen, cling to proud tradition. Awyr Dwalen The Awyr, or Sky Dwarves, have forsaken much of the dwarven ways. Most now follow the Sky Gods (the gods of surface dwellers). Each Awyr clan of dwarves has spiritual leadership in the form of a Predikant, or High Preacher. Many predikants are half-dwarven, who knew the rituals of their human mother or father.They no longer carry traditional weapons, or cloth themselves in the traditional fashion. Awyr dwarves never drink alcohol. They keep cheese and milk; but generally trade meat away. They shun axes and crossbows, preferring short swords and bows. The Awyr also carry a unique weapon, called the Whip Hammer: a 4' tall war hammer with a small metal head, and a flexible haft. Pryd Dwalen The Pryd, or Proud Dwarves, retain dwarven traditions as best as they can. But they still have adapted to surface living. They ride wild boar and ponies; and have become adept herders and leather workers. Although metal is scarce, the Pryd go to great lengths to keep their weapons and armor in top shape. Since they no longer have forges, the Pryd now hoard dwarven steel. Instead of plate and chain mail, the Pryd refashion it into ring mail, as well as studded leather. They also refashion dwarven swords into hammer, spear, and axe heads to save metal. The Pryd use few missile weapons, for fear of losing precious bolts and arrow heads. Location The Stenen are found primarily in northern Leviatha, bordering the Kingdom of the Comet (of the Midian Empire), west of the Cede. Estimated Numbers The Stalen are a secretive people. Estimates range from as few as 10,000 to 100,000 souls. They have ten times as many herd animals. Known Towns The Stalen have no known towns. They remain spread out on the northern roads, gathering in secret encampments every few years. Allies Kahruul Arcam; these Forgeborn warriors may be found with any of the Stenen Dwalen clans. They are formidable fighters, able to drive off almost any foe. The dwarven clerics of the Morthylwite Abbacies sometimes lend aid to these stricken peoples. But, since many of the Stenen Dwalen no longer worship the ancient dwarven gods, the relationship is tense. Foes Margravate of the Broken Axe. This smaller state of the Midian Empire is a sworn enemy of all dwarven kind. The knights regularly fund war bands to attack the Stenen Dwalen. The Cede also tries to tax the Stenen, occasionally manning road blocks with soldiers and tax collectors. Finally, there are gobli raiders who try to steal from the dwarves' herds. Characters Predikant Worm Moon Worm Moon is the antithesis of a typical dwarf. He is one of the few dwarven druids in the world. Worm Moon is shaven bald, except for a top knot and side burns. He wears no leather and eats no meat. An excellent fighter, Worm Moon uses no metals, preferring wood cudgels and sling stones. He is a charismatic leader, having hundreds of followers. Worm Moon is also a prophet, said to be able to see the future. Grym Gorrum, the Black Ax, Daughter of Dagarson, Heir of Dagar, 3rd Karl of the Stolen Forge Grym Gorrum, better known as the Black Ax, is a formidable dwarf. She wears no crest, and has blacked all her weapons and armor in soot, as a mark of dishonor. Black Axe lost, and worse did not die, in the Battle of Cold Forge. She was forced to abandon the Forge with the wounded and civilians, rather than face annihilation by the Midian Legions. Black Axe is a firm leader. Her word is law, and her rule severe. Loss of dwarven steel can lead to the loss of a finger. Greater infractions may lead to more dismembering or death. Category:Cultures Category:Dwarves